


One After Them All

by Malec_Updates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07 & 2x08 fix it, Adorable, Angst, Cat eyes, Cuddles, Cute, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Max is a sweetheart, Rewrite, Warlock Mark, angsty, barely, magnus deserves so much, malec first time, my son deserves the world, only if you squint hard, snuggles, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Updates/pseuds/Malec_Updates
Summary: Rewrite of Malec first time in episode 2x07 and of how Magnus's warlock mark was shown in 2x08.(I can't name. I seriously can't name)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG. SO IGNORE ALL MISTAKES (I ALSO DONT HAVE A BETA).  
> Also writing the part from the show was so hard cause like it felt so unnatural... hmmm.....  
> Its 3 am.... don't kill me!!
> 
> Update: Its been beta-ed by the amazing Daisy, who is being forced to make a account by me. SHE IS ACTUALLY AMAZING AND MADE THIS SO MUCH BETTER. I LOVE HER.

"Hey" Magnus greeted Alec as he pulled the door open  
“Jace here?" Alec asked, stepping in through the door, pulling his jacket off.  
"No. He left hours ago." Magnus replied, concern dominating his thin features, "Are you okay?" He wondered why Alec seemed in such a scurry. Instead of answering Alec rushed at him, cradling the warlock’s face in his slightly damp hands, pushing him backwards with his insistent kisses. His hands were rough against Magnus’s face, jagged from years of archery.  
Magnus chuckled as he clumsily pulled back from the kiss. already feeling the unfamiliar effects of Alec’s intoxicating yet inexpert kisses.  
"Hey, whats this all about?" Magnus grinned, "I mean, I’m not complaining but..."  
"I…I just thought you know, i thought we could take the next step." Alec breathed out.  
"The sex step." Magnus gave a small, resigned smile. His heart thudded to a halt, a bubble of panic already rising through his chest.  
"Yeah" Alec exhaled, his innocent eyes darkened with lust.  
”Alexander" Magnus smiled, now a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I may be experienced but...it's rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone... and... I worry that once we..." Magnus turned away from Alec, not longer finding himself able to meet Alec’s eyes, he took a few steps back, distancing himself in search of clarity. Seeking words that might explain his inner turmoil without wounding the virtuous boy before him. "That if we rush into this..." Magnus turned back to look at Alec, suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable. Hesitantly, he finally said, "that I may lose you."  
"What?" Alec scoffed in wonderment, his brown eyes wide. "Why would you think that!?" Alec asked stepping forward, closing in on Magnus once more.   
‘If only you knew my dear Alexander’, Magnus thought, hundreds of years worth of memories filling his head; all of past lovers who have left him for one reason or another.  
"Look… You're not the only one who’s vulnerable."  
"Magnus... You have nothing to worry about," Alec answered his unasked question, taking another step forward, forcing Magnus into taking one back. Fear began to travel through Magnus once more as Alec grabbed the chains that hung around his neck, “I want this", Alec pulled him into a passionate kiss, leading him backwards into his room

 

For a second all of Magnus’ prior worries seemed to melt away, Alec’s lips against his own had always had a peculiar effect on him. Making the world around him disappear.Alec started to unbutton his shirt, the panic, once again evident because to rise farther and farther. But before he could react, Alec pulled away from the kiss.  
“Do you want this” Alec panted, looking deep into Magnus’ eyes, searching. Magnus’ heart calmed, how could he ever have even for a moment think that this wonderful, kind, caring man would ever try to force him into anything.  
“Its okay if you don’t,” Alec added, the corners of his lips quirking up into a small smile, “I would wait forever if you wanted me to. If you weren’t ready I mean. You know that right?”  
Magnus stared at Alec with awe. How did he ever get so lucky he wondered, his Alexander was an actual angel not just by his blood but also by his soul and heart.  
“I… Alexander…” Magnus tried to think of what to say, his brain was running at 200 miles a hour, every thought scrambled and scattered in incoherent sentences.   
“We … we can talk… or watch a movie?” Alec suggested, sensing he had rendered his boyfriend speechless.  
A smile lit up Magnus’s face, he truly didn’t deserve this angel he thought.  
“Can we also cuddle?” Magnus asked, looking up at Alec with big, puppy eyes.  
Alec let out a laugh, resisting the urge to pinch Magnus’ cheeks “Of course.”

 

It was around the middle of the movie, when Alec, who had previously been wrapped tightly around Magnus, their legs tangled together and Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s chest, passionately discussing the plot of Avengers Civil War, when Alec asked Magnus the question, he’d been meaning to ask for a while but had been to nervous to do so.  
“Is…is.. can… can I see your…umm.. warlock mark?” Alec finally stuttered out.  
There was a long pause.  
Magnus knew he couldn’t hide that part of himself from Alec forever but he didn’t expect it to be so soon, he didn’t have time to prepare, to compose himself in anticipation of Alec’s rejection. But this wasn’t something he could, nor should, avoid. Rip off the band aid and all that.  
“Its.. its okay if you don’t want to” Alec mumbled, gently rubbing his thumb in circles against Magnus’s arm, what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.   
“No… no. I want to show you.”  
Magnus turned around, pulling back from Alec’s chest, sitting up a bit, as he did his best to mentally prepared for the disgust that was surely about to consume Alec’s young face.  Magnus took a breath before slowly letting the glamour fade.  
He waited for Alec’s reaction.  
He watched Alec silently watch his face, searching the other boy's face for a sign of his reaction. Alec’s eyes were wide, his pupils slightly dilated, brown flecks evident.  
“They’re so gorgeous” Alec mumbled before propelling himself forward, crashing into Magnus, his lips instantly finding Magnus’. “They are so beautiful, Magnus” Alec murmured fulling away, tearing his gaze away from the warlocks lips to look at his eyes with awe.  
Magnus stared at Alec with wonderment.  
“You… you …” Magnus was speechless. Him, a century olds warlock was left speechless by this angelic man. “You continue to amaze me Alexander.”  
Alec grinned, a shy yet completely intoxicating grin that made Magnus’s heart warm. He couldn’t help but pull his Alexander by his collar to smooch him once more.

 

 

****

 

It turned out that Alec wasn’t the only Lightwood to love his demon mark.  
“Where’s your warlock mark” young Maxwell Lightwood asked him when he was presenting the young shadowhunter with his gift.  
“Max…” Alec chided his brother before Magnus could say anything, recognizing that perhaps it wasn’t something Magnus liked to share.   
“Its’s okay Alexander,” Magnus smiled, reassuring Alec that he wasn’t upset or insulted. He knew that bonding with Max meant a lot to Alec but he also knew that this could potentially ruin all chances of the youngest Lightwood actually liking him. “I only share with my closest friends” Magnus teased, before bending down to eye level himself with Max.  
He paused for a second, looking at the young boy who was staring at him with curiosity before letting his demonic mark seep into existence.  
“WOAH! COOL!!” Max squealed, “did you see that!” Max turned to his brother, a grin completely taking over his small face. “Show me again?!” Max pleaded.  
Magnus didn’t stop the grin that crept onto his face, but he no longer seemed to care about controlling his emotions. He had never expected for one person to like his warlock mark, let alone two in such a short fragment of time. He pushed the glamour away once more, this time looking up at Alec too, meeting his eyes. Gold on Hazel. Alec beamed down at him, looking rather as if he had just been presented all of the world’s riches.  
“Yea! Super cool!” Alec grinned at Max, who at his brother’s acknowledgement of approval, turned back to Magnus.  
“Can you show them to Izzy and Jace?! They HAVE to see how cool they are!”  
“Hmmm… I don’t know Max, I did say that I only show my eyes to my closest friends…”  
“I’m your close friend?” Max asked in awe,  his mouth gaping open slightly.  
Magnus couldn’t help but grow fonder of the little boy with every second that passed. He was so similar to his older brother. Magnus reached forward, pushing Max’s chin back up with his pointer finger, a grin still lingering on his face.  
“Of course, darling.”  
“Alec, I’m Magnus’s close friend,” Max bragged, looking up at his brother.   
“So I heard!” Alec grinned back at his brother before switching his gaze back to Magnus, causing butterflies to erupt within, an unfamiliar yet welcome feeling for both.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it!! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> You can also come fangirl with me on Twitter. I'm @Malec_Updates (I always need more people to fangirl with!)
> 
> Anyway, have a wonderful day/night! See ya in the next story!
> 
> PS: If you have a name recommendation for this, let me know. I couldn't think of a good name!!!


End file.
